The Two Dragons
by Alice-Scamander
Summary: A training session with Drogon and Rhaegal. Jon's first flight. Simple and short Jonerys fic


"We wait for the Dothraki to return and then we move forward," Daenerys said.  
"Then that settles it," Tyrion said. Daenerys nodded, the council got up and left the chamber except for Daenerys and Jon.  
"Will you come along?" she asked him. He nodded.  
"If this is a trick to get rid of me I'll be very disappointed," Jon said. Daenerys smiled softly.  
"They react well to you, I'm sure it will be fine," she assured him.

Daenerys walked out on the green field, Jon was just a little behind her as they neared the two dragons. Daenerys climbed onto Drogon and started giving him commands, making him turn around and back. Jon neared Rhaegal and held out his hand.

The Dragon neared him and leaned his head very gently against his hand. Jon softly petted him and Rhaegal made a sound that almost sounded like purring. He looked into the eyes of the dragon, they were piercing but relaxed and focused on his face. Jon smiled softly as he seemed to gain the animal's trust.

He turned around to check how Daenerys was doing. Drogon was crouching down as far as he could. Rhaegal butted his head against Jon and Jon stumbled as he tried to regain his balance. He petted Rhaegal amused but kept his eyes on Daenerys. Rhaegal pushed him again but Drogon was walking circles. Daenerys told Drogon to stop and he did it at once. Jon was, to say the least, impressed. Because he was distracted, he failed to notice Rhaegal had come up behind him. Rhaegal butted his nose agains Jon, making his knees buckle. Rhaegal caught him on his nose, lifted him up. Jon yelped as he slid down Rhaegal's neck and settled at his shoulders.

Daenerys laughed at Jon's startled face. Jon barely had any time to calm down before Daenerys said: "Rhaegal, sōvēs!"  
At once Rhaegal pushed off the earth with incredible force and flapped his enourmous wings. Jon grabbed onto the scales of the dragon with all his might as Rhaegal quickly gained height. He looked down to the ground but Drogon and Daenerys were no longer there. Instead they were soaring just a bit behind him. If he'd fall he'd have another dragon to fall back on. Not the ideal back-up plan but it would work. Rhaegal had gained enough height so he now stopped climbing up and flew parallel to the ground around Winterfell. Jon had been too scared to realise he was actually sitting securely. He finally loosened his grip and looked around. It was absolutely breathtaking. He could see miles and miles away. Daenerys and Drogon caught up with them and came to fly beside them. Daenerys smiled at him and gave him an approving nod. He quietly nodded back to her. Daenerys ordered the dragons to turn and they swerved to the other side going straight towards the south. They flew for a few more minutes until Jon was starting to feel like his ears were going to freeze off. He was glad when he heard Daenerys shout and short after that the dragons swept down to the ground. Jon was bracing himself for the landing, but it was surprisingly steady.

They both climbed off their dragon and Rhaegal and Drogon took off again once their riders were safely on the ground.  
"Not too bad for your first time riding a dragon," she commented.  
"I thought I was gonna fall off there for a minute," he told her with a smile.  
"I noticed that. But you did well. You will have to train with Rhaegal regularly," Daenerys said. Jon gave her a surprised look.  
"What?"  
"Dragons only have one rider as long that rider lives," Daenerys explained, "he picked you so he will only allow you to ride him. He might even listen better to you than me should you train him frequently."  
"And you're okay with that?" Jon asked her. Daenerys smiled softly.  
"I know you're a man of your word. I trust you and dragons do better in battle when they have a rider," she told him.  
"Whatever my queen commands," he answered cheekily. Daenerys gave him an amused look. He held out his arm and she took it and leaned close to him and he hugged her close.

When they unlocked they shared a look of understanding. What was between them was between them and whatever happened tomorrow would happen tomorrow. So they shared the moments they could and savoured them while they could.

 **A/N: thank you for the person who notified about the formatting error. This happens when I copy it directly from tumblr… Sorry!**

To reply to the review: I imagine this taking place shortly after they arrived at Winterfell. You can read it as both him knowing or not knowing but I'd imagine Bran telling them as soon as they arrived, so in that case he knows


End file.
